Super Smash Bros Brawl: Zero to Hero
by mookeybrain
Summary: It has been Gōrudohāto's dream to compete in the Super Smash Bros Tournament, and his chance has finally come! However, his brother Tōshō doesn't seem to agree, and wants the trophy all to himself. But, when their world is sabotaged by the Subspace, he must team up with his few friends (and his brother) to save the world. But, with little experience, will he be able to make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on! You can do it!" I cheered as I watched the battle take place on a medium sized television hanging up on the wall of the fighter waiting room. On the screen there was a boy dressed in green commanding a green tinted fire breathing dragon battling a small red round puffy creature. The red puff ball sucked the dragon right in, and gained a hat similar to it. It immediately spit fire straight at the dragon.

"Seriously, you call _this_ a heated battle?! Give me a _break_ already! I could do better than _THAT!_" said my rude, ego conscious brother.

"Come on, Tōshō. This is awesome! Give these guys a break!"

"Forget it Gōrudohāto!" the wintery colored reptile replied. "The day that I call them decent fighters is the day that you actually win the championship and become a Master Brawler like the Veteran Fighters. However, that will NEVER happen!"

What my older brother just explained, was my lifelong dream. My goal in life. My passion. My… well… you get the idea now!

"Stop trying to put out my dreams like it were a wimpy fire!" I yelled at him.

"In your dreams, Mister Goody Two Shoes! You'll never have any fans. You will never make it past the first round. And if for some freaky reason you barely make it with our life, you will never… get... past… ME!"

My response to that insult: dropping my head down in shame.

"Heh heh heh! Like I said. A crybaby like you will NEVER make it in life! NEVER! Later Derpy McDerp Face! Bwa ha ha ha!" he chortled as he walked away.

_I'm not a crybaby!_

"Hey, Gōrudo!" said an amiable feminine voice.

_Shoot! I hope she didn't hear any of that!_

"Heya Lucy!" I greeted the purple tinted wolf-like Pokémon. "Did you hear… um… any of that conversation between… Tōshō and I…?"

"Only all of it," she simply replied.

"Okay, so… you probably think I'm a loser now, right?" I nervously asked her, sure that our friendship was ruined by my selfish brother.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed in shock. "Why would I ever listen and believe what that creep has to say?"

"Thanks, Lucy…"

"YO YO YO! I didn't know you had a girlfriend, little bro!" Tōshō shouted all of a sudden, as if he were trying to announce it to everyone in the waiting room. Of course, no one paid any attention.

"Hey! She's NOT my girlfriend!" I snapped back.

"Suuuuure she isn't!" he sassed back.

"No, I'm NOT!" Lucy snarled.

"Oh… yeah, okay," he simply stated as he walked away.

"How come he never listens to me?" I asked.

"Probably because he's so self-absorbed," she explained.

"We both sat down on the couch and watched the final part of the Pokémon Trainer vs. Kirby match. This time, instead of Charizard fighting, a medium sized green creature with a flower ready to bloom on its back took its place. Kirby inhaled the Ivysaur, and copied its ability. He took the vines that the ability gave him, grabbed Ivysaur, and tossed it into the air. It flew right off of the stage, and the announcer then shouted "GAME!" as the crowd went wild.  
"The winner is… Kirby!" the announcer said as Kirby danced around. Ivysaur didn't seem to mind the loss, but I wouldn't say the same for the Pokémon Trainer, who had his hand over his face and was shaking his head in defeat.

"I'M UP NEXT!" Tōshō screamed (as if he expected anyone to care, though he does have thousands of adoring fans.) "Wish me luck, Shell Face!" he said directly to me.

_Why would I ever wish you luck? You're too selfish to deserve the win!_

* * *

_Hey, readers! Gōrudo here! Just wanted to let ya all know something. I now that most of you might know this already, but any text in italics are my thoughts. If you have anything to say about this story at any given point and time, feel free to write a comment in the reviews section! Thanks everyone, and happy reading!_

_~Gōrudohāto_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I watched as Tōshō was expertly fighting a light blue dinosaur with a read saddle on its back. The poor creature didn't even have a chance to strike. Scratch here. Slam there. Fire breath everywhere. All performed by Tōshō. Within no time at all, the Yoshi was kicked right out of the green stadium, and the announcer shouted "GAME!" as the fight concluded.

"The winner is… Tōshō!" he yelled as my brother did a little victory spin.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I shook my head in disapproval.

"Poor little Yoshi…" Lucy said in a depressed tone.

"WOOO HOOO! I WON!" Tōshō screamed as he entered the waiting room. Everybody except for Lucy, his haters and I, hooted and hollered and clapped loudly.

"In your FACE, Failure Breath!" he shouted in my face.

"Rrrrgh…" I growled.

"By the way, you're up next. Bad luck, Loser! I hope you lose!" he taunted.

"Good luck beating Jigglypuff, Gōrudo," Lucy said.

"Thanks, buddy!" I said back as I left for the stadium.

My heart raced as I entered the dark hall where I would be teleported into the stadium.

_I can't believe it… my FIRST tournament EVER! Just keep calm and focus, self, and you will do fine! Alright, let's do this thing!_

I was warped right into the stadium, where I entered in a fiery way. Not far from in front of me, was a little pink puffy creature with large, circular eyes staring at me.

"THREE…" the announcer started. "TWO…" _This is it! This is IT! _"ONE…" _WOOO HOOOO! _"GO!"

Jigglypuff immediately charged after me, but I jumped up just in time to dodge it. It ran right after me, microphone in hand, ready to sing a lullaby that can put anyone to sleep. I jumped right over it and slammed down onto the ground. Jigglypuff ran right out of the way, and slapped me right on the face. I got right up and started to scratch right at it. It once again swiftly dodged my attack and ran straight after me.

Before I could make a move, it started to sing, and I immediately fell asleep.

Right after that, it started to slap and punch me while I remained helpless.

"Puff! Puff! Jigglypuff!" it chanted as it kept on attacking me.

I suddenly woke up, and, regaining my senses, jumped out of the way of another singing attack.

The audience started to chant "Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff!" as it charged at me again. All I could do was keep on avoiding it so I wouldn't fall asleep.

I was getting exhausted, and fast. I was quickly running out of breath, and almost thought of accepting the fact that I would be unable to win. _No. I have to stay strong. As long as I'm determined, I should still be able to beat it!_

* * *

_(Back at the waiting room…)_

"See! I told ya he would be failing this!" Tōshō continued to shout for a while (this has been going ever since the fight started two minutes ago.)

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!?" Lucy screamed in his face.

"Yeah!" said a young voice.

"Hm?" Lucy said as a light blue Pokémon similar to Lucy walked up. He seemed to be angry. He walked straight up to the mocking reptile, and gave him a disapproving look.

"And who might _you_ be?" Tōshō sneered. "Het, Lucy! Is _this _your boyfriend? Ha ha!"

"NO!" she roared. "This is by _BROTHER!_"

"Oh," Tōshō said, disappointed that he didn't get a good chance to mock the purple fifteen year old.

"The name's Lucky!"

"What's _your_ problem?!" Tōshō sneered.

"I now that guy." the eleven year old started. "I may have met him only a few times, but he seems to be really nice! I may not know you personally, though I know who you are, you still have _no _right to tease him like that!"

"He's my younger brother," Tōshō stated, as if it were going to make a difference.

"Oh… That still gives you no right!" he scolded as he walked away, giving Tōshō that "I have my eyes on you" hand gesture.

Lucy sweat-dropped as she and Tōshō's attention was caught by the audience gasping on the screen as a colorful floating ball with a plus crossing the bottom left corner of it.

"The Smash Ball…" they both said in unison.

The room went silent.

* * *

_(Back at the stadium…)_

_Great! This is my big chance to get the upper hand on Cream Puff here! Well, here I go!_

Jigglypuff immediately started to jump towards the Smash Ball, and I followed in suit. However, whenever I got close to Jigglypuff and the Smash Ball, it kicked me out of the way and hit the ball.

Kick, hit. Kick, hit. Kick, hit.

_Great, at this rate, I'll never get that Final Smash! Think, Gōrudo, think… AHA! I think I've got it! It's pretty risky, but it's worth a shot!_

I backed away from Jigglypuff so I wouldn't get hit again, but not too far so I would still be in attacking range. The pink Pokémon hit the Smash Ball one more time, and made Jigglypuff give off a fiery glow in a hue of colors, and its once green eyes were now a bright gold.

"JIGGLYPUFF! JIGGLYPUFF!" the crowd roared is it readied itself to perform its final smash.

_Wait for it… NOW!_

"RAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!" I screamed as I slashed right at the Pokémon, and the Final Smash got knocked right out of it and turned right back into a Smash Ball.

"Puff?!" it exclaimed in great confusion as its cheeks puffed up in fury.

It went straight after the Smash Ball right away but before it jumped too far out of my reach, I grabbed its tiny foot and threw it out of my way. I jumped right after the Smash Ball, and struck it with my claws. In one hit, it broke, and I gained the same colorful light as Jigglypuff did, and the red of my eyed turned a solid gold.

"GIGA BOWSER… LET'S GOOOO!" I screamed as I activated my power. An electric light surrounded me as I went under a drastic transformation. I now resembled a creature that had the semblance of Bowser and Godzilla all mixed into one.

"RAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" I roared as I started to swipe my massive claws at the now miniscule (to me at least) Jigglypuff.

"JIG! PUFF! JIGGLY! PUUUUUFFF!" it cried as I kept on hitting it.

Suddenly, and electric noise reverberated throughout the stadium as I returned to my normal state as I safely landed on the ground with style. The crowd went wild.

_I can it hear it now… the winner is… wait… _"WHAAAT?!" I shouted as I saw the little pink balloon Pokémon struggle to get up off of the ground. This battle isn't over yet…

Jigglypuff got up dashed straight at me, readying a powerful punch. Right after I saw it coming at me, I followed in suit, and prepared to give it a taste of my fist.

"JIGGLY…PUUUUUUUUUUUUUF!"

"RAAAAAAAAAGH!"

We both collided as a huge explosion went off like two Pokémon attacks colliding.

"GAME!" the announcer screamed over the roaring crowd. Then, the crowd went silent. It was impossible for anyone (except for the announcer somehow) to see who won.

"The winner is…"

* * *

_Hey, everyone! I just wanted to know if I did okay with the battle scene here. I have done smaller and less intense ones in my fan fictions, but type is a first for me. Please let me know in the reviews section! Thank you!_

_Also, who do you think won? The decisive Jigglypuff or the novice Gōrudohāto? Dun dun duuuun… *Dramatic music plays*_


End file.
